


Power

by Skybirdday



Series: Dark Soul [1]
Category: Doctor Strange (2016)
Genre: Battle, Enemies to Friends, F/M, Magic, Sorcerers, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-10-17 09:41:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10591398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skybirdday/pseuds/Skybirdday
Summary: You have one mission -  to kill Doctor Stephen Strange





	

Power

by Skybirdday

(Stephen Strange/Reader)

Summary: You have one mission - to kill Doctor Stephen Strange

 

() - thoughts

 

You saw him first looking off somewhere in the distance upon the roof of a nearby building. You smile as your hands glow behind you.  
He looked quite handsome with dark hair with a streak of white at the temples dressed in blue robes complete with a red and gold cloak.  
"Dr. Strange!" you say.

He turns as you bring your hand up and gesture as Strange jerks back and strikes another building. You hear him cry out in pain. For a brief  
moment, you felt as what you were doing was wrong, but then you shook your head. You had a mission to do You walked over to where Strange  
lay crumpled as his head rose, his sharp blue eyes staring at you. "You don't have to do this," he said through a mouthful of blood.

"Kill him!" yelled a voice. "What are you waiting for?"

You turn, your eyes narrowing at the speaker. "Let me do my job, John Smithson. You will have the death of Doctor Stephen Strange," you  
said as you turned back to face your prey.

(You don't have to do this) His eyes seemed sadder as you stared at him.

(What would you have me do then?)

(Let me subdue him.)

You smiled then. (Very well.) You fell back as Strange got up, conjuring gold bands as he tossed them around the other man.

"What are you doing, F/N? You can't let him do this to me! I am the most powerful sorcerer in the world!"

"No, you are not, but you would like to be," you say. "Strange, where shall we Mr. Smithson? Limbo? The Dark Dimension?"

Then Smithson fell down upon his knees,crawling towards Strange. "No! Please, do not send me to the Dread Dormammu!"

(Where shall we send him then?) you thought staring once again at Strange.

(I have an idea.) Then Strange gestured as a golden circular portal opened in front of the them. Then Smithson suddenly rose in the air  
and floated towards it before disappearing into it as it collapsed, sealing off itself from the world.

"So where did send him?" you ask.

Strange smiled at her. "The police station."

You chuckle before giving him a soft smile. "How gallant of you, Stephen Strange. Now my work is done so I must be going."

"Wait!" You turn as Strange put a hand on your arm. "Do you have a place to stay? How about you come and stay with me?"

You sigh and nod as he once again gestured and a circular portal appeared as the two of you went through it before vanishing  
leaving no trace of itself behind.

END

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on Benedict Cumberbatch's Doctor Strange and the female reader;  
> they were originally featured in the earlier story "Into a Mirror".
> 
> 6/1/2017 - Oops. . .I left out some conversation. All errors are mine. Sorry about  
> that. Now it's corrected!


End file.
